Quando a Noite Amanhece
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: O tímido Jinenji, um meioyoukai sábio nas artes da medicina natural, se apaixona por uma bela e alegre moça. Mas ela é a protegida de um poderoso e temido youkai.
1. Chapter 1

(O anime Inuyasha não me pertence, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi e cia., como todos sabem.)

(Um meio-youkai sábio nas artes da medicina natural apaixona-se por uma bela e alegre moça. Mas ela é a protegida de um poderoso e temido youkai. O que poderá fazer o tímido Jinenji?)

**QUANDO A NOITE AMANHECE**

_Na solidão misteriosa do bosque, uma moça banhava seu belo corpo num riacho de águas límpidas e calmas._

_Mesmo ali havendo muitos youkais, tal perigo parecia não amedrontá-la, tampouco incomodá-la._

_Depois que Naraku foi derrotado e a caçada pela Jóia de Quatro Almas terminou, um período de tranqüilidade reinava no mundo dos youkais e os humanos estavam podendo finalmente ter um pouco de paz._

_A jovem mulher estava alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor, enquanto enxaguava seus longos cabelos negros._

_Às margens do riacho, um quimono azul-bebê esperava para cobrir seu corpo._

_Uma brisa suave moveu as folhas verdes das copas das árvores e, por conseguinte, arrepiou a frágil pele de Rin, que apressou-se a cobrir-se com o quimono._

_Não percebeu uma aproximação sorrateira e livre de ruídos e um par de olhos dourados, sem querer, pousou em sua silhueta nua, desviando-se imediatamente com expressão perturbada._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Sr. Sesshoumaru, estou com fome. – disse Rin, montada em Aruru – Vou procurar algo para comer._

_- Jaken. – chamou Sesshoumaru, sem voltar o olhar para a moça ou para o pequeno youkai – Acompanhe-a._

_- Sim, Sr. Sesshoumaru. – respondeu Jaken fazendo um gesto semelhante a uma continência e afastando-se com a garota e Aruru._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Sr. Jaken... – Rin chamou a atenção do youkai, desmontando de Aruru – Fique aqui, por favor. Eu já volto._

_- Rin, onde você vai?_

_- Não se preocupe. – respondeu ela, subindo uma encosta – Eu já volto._

_- O que será que ela pretende? – perguntou-se Jaken, enquanto Aruru sentava-se na grama._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Sr. Jinenji! – chamou Rin em frente a uma cabana – Sr. Jinenji, o senhor está aí? É a Rin, Sr. Jinenji!_

_- Rin? É mesmo aquela menina Rin que me pediu a planta dos Mil Dias? – uma voz grave respondeu do interior da cabana._

_Rin, curiosa, adentrou no local e deparou-se com o meio-youkai Jinenji, que examinava algumas folhas. Era a primeira vez que o via em sua forma verdadeira mas não expressou nenhum espanto, sorrindo alegremente para o imenso ser a sua frente._

_- Ah, é você... – disse ele – Há quanto tempo, menina..._

_Jinenji espantou-se com a nova forma de Rin. Quando a viu, uma única vez, ela era apenas uma criança, mas ainda se lembrava de sua coragem ao dizer que iria sozinha buscar a planta em lugar tão perigoso. A garotinha de enormes olhos castanhos havia se tornado uma bela moça de corpo esguio, feições suaves e longos cabelos negros, dos quais ainda conservava parte da franja presa em rabos-de-cavalo. Mas ainda mantinha aquela inocência de criança na expressão do rosto. Ela tinha agora 18 anos._

_- É verdade. Eu nunca pude voltar para agradecer pela sua informação. Aquela planta foi de uma ajuda muito valiosa. – Rin sorriu agradecida._

_- Então você foi mesmo àquela montanha procurar por ela? Você foi muito corajosa. Não tem porque me agradecer. Eu nem pude acompanhá-la na época e deixei que uma garotinha como você se aventurasse entre tantos perigos..._

_- Claro que devo agradecer. Sem o senhor, eu jamais a haveria achado. - Rin, curiosa como sempre, perguntou – O que está fazendo, Sr. Jinenji?_

_- Há poucos instantes, um humano veio até aqui e me pediu uma planta cicatrizante... Estou vendo se esta serve..._

_- O senhor é tão bom, Sr. Jinenji... Sempre ajudando as pessoas com suas ervas... – Rin sorriu novamente, sentando-se ao lado do enorme meio-youkai._

_Jinenji enrubesceu, mas continuou seus afazeres. Como ela era bonita..._

_- Sr. Jinenji, onde está sua mãe? – perguntou Rin, repentinamente sentindo falta de tal senhora._

_- É que... – Jinenji cessou momentaneamente seu esforço em amassar uma folha, inclinando um pouco a cabeça com ar solene – Mamãe já não está mais neste mundo._

_- Oh! – exclamou Rin, surpresa – Me... Me desculpe, Sr. Jinenji... – apressou-se, constrangida - Eu não... Eu... Sinto muito._

_- Não se preocupe... – Jinenji forçou um sorriso. - Já faz algum tempo que isto aconteceu e já estou conformado. Se bem que ainda sinto muita falta dela. A minha vida tem sido bem solitária desde então..._

_Rin apressou-se em encaminhar a conversa para assuntos mais leves e conversaram longamente sobre ervas medicinais e outras plantas esquisitas que o meio-youkai sempre cultivava ao redor de sua casa._

_Mais tarde, Rin levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou para fora, voltando pouco depois._

_- Sr. Jinenji, já está tarde. Eu tenho que ir._

_- Não pode ficar mais um pouco? – perguntou Jinenji e acrescentou, esperançoso – Quando voltará a me visitar?_

_- Vou tentar não demorar tanto na próxima. Adeus, Sr. Jinenji. E obrigada por ser meu amigo. – acrescentou de maneira infantil, indo embora._

_"Ela é maravilhosa." – Jinenji pensou, enrubescido e com os olhos brilhantes._


	2. Chapter 2

_- Sr. Jinenji, cheguei... Onde o senhor está? – Rin adentrou na cabana, sorridente._

_Surpresa, deparou-se com um grande manto cobrindo algo, deixando à vista apenas duas esferas azuis cintilantes. Curiosa e lembrando-se do dia em que viera pedir ao meio-youkai a "Planta dos Mil Dias" para ajudar Jaken, aproximou-se._

_- Você veio... – falou Jinenji com a voz um pouco diferente da normal – Não devia ter vindo hoje... Por favor, vá embora... Eu não quero ser visto assim..._

_- Sr. Jinenji, eu me lembro que sua mãe me disse que você tem vergonha de sua forma humana... É isso que está acontecendo? – Rin questionou-o, deitando-se no chão para tentar enxergar algo por debaixo do pano azul e branco._

_A moça recebeu um aceno positivo como resposta e sorriu._

_- Não deveria se envergonhar... Por favor, Sr. Jinenji, saia daí..._

_Jinenji moveu-se constrangido sob a coberta. Rin tornara-se sua amiga e várias vezes voltara até aquela cabana para conversar com ele. Mas nunca havia acontecido de coincidir com as vezes em que tomava sua forma humana. Pelas dobras do tecido podia ver seu sorriso largo e seus olhos brilhantes enquanto continuava a tentar, por gestos e palavras, convencê-lo a sair de debaixo do manto._

_"Mas o que é isto?" – Jinenji perguntou-se perturbado, observando a garota a sua frente – "Esta menina... Eu sinto uma grande ternura tomar conta de meu coração... Será que... estou me apaixonando por ela?"_

_- Sr. Jinenji...? – Rin tornou a chamá-lo alegremente - Saia, Sr. Jeninji! Eu não vou me assustar e nem contar para ninguém como o senhor está._

_O meio-youkai moveu-se novamente, levantando-se e levando o tecido consigo para ainda manter seu corpo oculto dos curiosos olhos da garota._

_- Por que esta curiosidade? – Jinenji perguntou, tímido e enrubescido sob as sombras._

_- Não sei... Acho que agora que somos amigos não há motivos para se esconder de mim... Amigos não têm segredos entre si... E não tem nada de mais se parecer com um humano. Será que sou tão feia assim que o senhor não quer se parecer comigo? Por favor, não se esconda de mim..._

_Não resistindo ao doce apelo, Jinenji deixou o pano escorregar por sobre suas costas até cair amontoado no chão._

_Rin se surpreendeu, observando a forma humana daquele bondoso meio-youkai._

_- Viu? Eu disse que você não ia gostar... - Jinenji observava o ar espantado da menina._

_Jinenji era muito semelhante ao seu pai. Os mesmos olhos azuis. Alta estatura. Seus cabelos azuis estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e chegavam na altura de seus ombros. Vestia um quimono simples azul-petróleo._

_- Não tinha porque ficar envergonhado. – disse Rin, sorridente – O senhor é muito bonito._

_A face de Jinenji tornou-se vivamente escarlate. Rin riu. Um riso muito límpido e gostoso de se ouvir, pensou Jinenji._

_Certo momento, Rin pediu que Jinenji a seguisse para fora da cabana, tarefa a qual o meio-youkai realizou a muito custo, inquieto ante a possibilidade de mais alguém vê-lo naquela forma e só se tranqüilizou quando ela garantiu que não havia ninguém nas redondezas._

_- Veio sozinha? – perguntou ele, lembrando de uma de suas conversas com a moça, no qual ela dizia que sempre estava acompanhada de um youkai pequeno chamado Jaken e outro, de duas cabeças, de nome Aruru._

_- O Sr. Jaken estava muito mal-humorado. – respondeu Rin, sentando-se sobre a grama verdejante da encosta – Pedi que ele não viesse comigo._

_Jinenji sentou-se próximo à Rin e, evitando encará-la, passou a observar o horizonte e o sol que pouco a pouco se punha. Era a primeira vez que saía de dentro da cabana em sua forma humana. Caminharam por entre seus canteiros de ervas e conversaram animadamente a tarde inteira._

_ooo000ooo_

_Muitas vezes ela voltou a visitar seu amigo e a amizade entre os dois tornou-se profunda. Rin sempre lhe trazia algum presente que ela encontrava em suas caminhadas pela floresta. _

_Com o tempo, ele se habituou a sair da cabana mesmo na sua forma humana e até arriscava alguns passeios em um bosque próximo, sem o antigo medo de ser visto._

_As visitas de Rin passaram a ser esperadas com ansiedade e seu coração se iluminava quando ouvia: "Sr. Jinenji, cheguei!"_

_Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais evidente ficava para Jinenji seus sentimentos para com Rin. Os momentos passados com ela eram muito agradáveis e ela era muito amorosa. Ele queria lhe dizer o que sentia, mas além da timidez havia o medo de sua reação perante tal revelação._

_Uma tarde, Rin, como de hábito, chegou à casa de seu amigo. Surpreendeu-o a escrever alguma coisa em uma espécie de pergaminho. Jinenji olhou-a bastante desconcertado e enrolou rapidamente o manuscrito. Ele estava novamente em sua forma humana._

_- Sr. Jinenji, vamos dar um passeio no bosque? A tarde está tão bonita! - Disse ela animadamente puxando-o pela mão para fora. _

_Saíram e caminharam por uma trilha entre as árvores até chegar a um descampado em que corria um pequeno riacho de águas transparentes e sentaram-se em algumas pedras._

_Passados alguns momentos de silêncio, em que eles escutavam o barulho suave do vento, o balançar das folhas das árvores, e o barulho da água, Jinenji virou-se na direção de Rin, tendo a face bastante enrubescida. Engoliu em seco, como que a juntar coragem, e retirou da roupa o manuscrito:_

_- Eu fiz um pequeno presente para você. - entregou sem jeito o manuscrito para Rin. - Espero que saiba ler..._

_- Oh... muito obrigada, Sr. Jinenji. Eu aprendi sim a ler com aquela moça, Kagome, ela me mostrou muitos manuscritos interessantes da Era dela... - disse timidamente Rin desembrulhando o pergaminho._

_Havia nele uma linda poesia que Jinenji compusera para sua musa inspiradora. _

_Enquanto ela corria os olhos castanhos pelas linhas, sua face foi ficando enrubescida:_

_"Queria, ah, como eu queria... Poder aprisionar todo o teu encanto em uma poesia... A beleza deste teu olhar eu queria..._

_Um dia, ah, um dia... Poder te abraçar com os braços de minha fantasia... Beijar estes teus lábios tão macios, um dia..._

_Faria, ah, eu faria... Toda a tua tristeza se transformar em alegria... Só para te ver sorrindo, eu faria..._

_Nostalgia, ah, nostalgia... Neste mundo de sonhos para o qual eu te levaria... Lugar para esta emoção tão fria, ah... Não existiria..._

_Permitiria, ah, eu me permitiria... Amar toda a beleza do teu interior e a força da tua simpatia... E assim, sonhar que tu também me amarias..._

_Num dia desses, quem sabe um dia?..."_

_Ao final da leitura, Rin estava quase escarlate. Jamais imaginara que alguém poderia escrever algo assim para ela._

_- Puxa, Sr. Jinenji. Nem sei o que falar... - murmurou ela sem graça._

_- Sabe, Srta. Rin... Eu sei que é um pouco precipitado e... e que eu nem mesmo sei se existe alguém importante em sua vida... e você é humana, ao contrário do meu caso... em que eu fico com esta forma por pouco tempo... mas... eu... – gaguejava o meio-youkai, completamente sem jeito._

_Rin observava-o atenciosamente, com um sorriso suave nos lábios. _

_- É que eu... não sei como falar isso... Tenho medo de assustá-la..._

_- Continue... – pediu ela._

_- Não sei o que sente em relação a mim, mas quero que saiba que... que eu gosto muito de você._

_- Fico feliz em saber disso, Sr. Jinenji... – Rin sorriu ingenuamente._

_- Eu quero dizer que estou apaixonado por você, Rin._

_- Oh... Quanto a isso... Eu não sei o que dizer, Sr. Jinenji... – Rin baixou um pouco os belos olhos no momento em que uma brisa movia seus cabelos negros._

_ooo000ooo000ooo ooo000ooo000ooo_

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Acho um peninha que haja tão poucas (ou nenhuma, não sei ao certo) fics com o Jinenji... Ele é tão fofo! Mas, em resposta a um antigo desafio de uma grande escritora de fics, escrevi esta estória com o Jinenji. Eu já tinha colocado a fic no site FFNet, mas a mesma foi deletada, não sei por qual motivo. Enfim, estou colocando ela de novo no ar.

_Nayara_: Que bom que está gostando! Fico muito feliz em saber! Sim, sim, a fic estará atualizada o mais rápido possível. Eu também gosto muito da Rin! Continue acompanhando a estória e deixando sua opinião, que é muito importante para mim! Bjs e até a próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinenji encarava Rin com olhos brilhantes e profundos, esperando uma resposta ou reação qualquer por parte da moça. Esta, no entanto, voltara a observar o horizonte de forma pensativa.

- Eu não esperava que me dissesse isso, Sr. Jinenji... – murmurou ela, sem jeito – Eu não sei... o que dizer...

- Não, não precisa falar nada. – respondeu Jinenji, levantando-se – Eu apenas queria revelar meus sentimentos à você.

Jinenji ajudou Rin a levantar-se também e ela, observando o Sol se pôr, falou com voz fraca:

- Eu tenho que ir agora... Prometi ao Sr. Jaken que não iria me demorar...

- Entendo. – Jinenji baixou um pouco o rosto – Vai voltar, não vai?

- Sim, claro que sim. – Rin respondeu pensativa e sorriu docemente para Jinenji, afastando-se em seguida. - Eu volto sim, senhor Jinenji... Adeus! - Gritou sorridente enquanto corria com os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento.

O meio-youkai seguiu-a com o olhar. Fora precipitado, mas tinha que saber quais os sentimentos da moça para com ele. Ela era tão doce e inocente... Tinha medo de nunca mais vê-la.

-------

- Rin, onde você estava? – Jaken foi logo perguntando, vendo Rin aproximar-se com Aruru – Deixou o Sr. Sesshoumaru preocupado.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Jaken. – respondeu ela séria e calmamente. Sabia que era apenas um exagero da parte dele, pois o Sr. Sesshoumaru dificilmente se preocupava com alguma coisa. Se bem que ele andava um pouco estranho ultimamente, mas ele nunca dizia porque – Isso não vai se repetir.

- Ahn? – Jaken estranhou a falta do habitual sorriso iluminando o rosto de Rin, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

-------

Sesshoumaru foi diminuindo a velocidade de seus passos até cessar de mover-se. Mantendo a face erguida, com o olhar fixo no nada, proferiu umas poucas palavras:

- Rin, mais depressa.

- Sim, Sr. Sesshoumaru. – respondeu ela, levantando-se e afastando-se de um arbusto florido.

Rin estivera apanhando algumas belas flores e arrumando-as em um lindo buquê. Dentre as flores colhidas, via-se diversas cores, formas e tamanhos: grandes amarelas e purpúreas, médias rosadas ou vermelhas e até minúsculas brancas ou violáceas, todas seguras por duas voltas de um ramo verdejante com pequeninas flores amarelas e arrumadas de forma harmoniosa.

- Aruru, por favor, poderia me levar até a moradia do Sr. Jinenji? – Rin perguntou ao seu amigo youkai momentos mais tarde.

- Vai vê-lo de novo? – Jaken não deixou de comentar, aproximando-se.

- Sim. – Rin respondeu tão somente, montando em Aruru em seguida ao youkai de duas cabeças concordar com ela.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a partir com seu habitual olhar impassível.

-------

- Pensei que nunca mais a veria. – murmurou Jinenji assim que viu Rin aproximar-se. Ele ainda estava em sua forma humana.

- Ah, me desculpe, Sr. Jinenji... – respondeu ela – É que eu não pude vir antes...

- Tudo bem. O que é isso? – perguntou ele referindo-se ao buquê de flores na mão da jovem.

- Eu trouxe para o senhor... – disse ela com um tímido sorriso, colocando o buquê nas mãos dele.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele, sem jeito, admirando as flores – Mais uma jóia para o meu tesouro. - disse ele, lembrando-se de seu tesouro secreto que era o local onde guardava cuidadosamente todos os presentes que Rin havia lhe trazido durante aquele tempo.

Rin pareceu não entender muito bem o real significado das palavras proferidas por Jinenji.

-------

"O Sr. Sesshoumaru está tão mal-humorado ultimamente" – Jaken pensou, acompanhando o youkai ao lado de Aruru e Rin – "Por que será...?"

-------

Mais uma vez o Sol estava a caminho de se pôr e Rin, sentada ao lado de Jinenji, conversava alegremente enquanto apanhava as flores silvestres que cresciam próximas dela.

- Srta. Rin... – chamou Jinenji de repente, fazendo a moça voltar sua atenção a ele – A srta. poderia responder uma dúvida que me deixa aflito?

- Claro...

- Eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita refletiu sobre minhas palavras anteriores,... quando me declarei...

- Sr. Jinenji... eu... – Rin desviou o olhar, enrubescida.

- Não pense que eu a estou apressando, mas... eu gostaria de saber a sua resposta...

Como Rin permaneceu calada, depois de alguns instantes Jinenji aproximou-se mais dela e a tocou de leve na face, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

Rin encarou um pouco assustada. "Eu não sei o que fazer... Tenho medo de magoá-lo... Ele é tão gentil e bonito, mas... Eu gosto dele como amigo... Será esse sentimento maior do que eu esperava? Ou não...? O que eu faço?"

- Jinenji... – murmurou ela, espantada demais com os atuais acontecimentos para lembrar de afastar-se dele. Então ele se aproximou mais um pouco de seu rosto...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Jaque-chan_: Jinenji é um personagem muito legal, na minha opinião... Sim, o pai dele era realmente bonito! (Parecia um pouco até o pai do Sesshy) Sesshoumaru despreza _hanyou_s, e o Jinenji não será exceção... Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo review!

_Nayara_: Que bom, que bom! - _grande sorriso_ - Fico muito contente! Obrigada!


	4. Chapter 4

Entretanto, algo fez com que o meio-youkai cessasse seus movimentos, parando seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos de sua amada.

Mesmo em sua forma humana, ele era capaz de sentir que era observado... friamente observado...

Fixando o olhar em algum ponto atrás de Rin, perguntou de maneira cordial:

- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

- Hm? – Rin olhou para trás e arregalou um pouco os olhos – Senhor... Sesshou...maru...

- Ah... este é o Sr. Sesshoumaru que mencionou? – Jinenji perguntou a Rin, deixando-a um pouco sem graça. Não pode deixar de notar, muito aborrecido, a bela aparência aristocrática do youkai que acabara de chegar. Rin mencionara um certo youkai que a salvara quando criança e que a criara desde então. Mas não esperava alguém assim.

- Deseja alguma coisa, Sr. Sesshoumaru? Eu... - perguntou Rin cautelosa.

Porém, uma voz fria e imperativa a interrompeu:

- Não ouse tocá-la, meio-youkai. - a última expressão foi pronunciada de forma vagarosa e com um indelével tom de desprezo.

Jinenji levantou-se lentamente e deu um passo na direção do recém-chegado sem nada entender.

- Por que diz isso, senhor? Eu não tenho nenhuma má intenção para com essa moça. – não havendo resposta, prosseguiu – A verdade é que eu amo Rin, mas ela tem o direito de viver sua própria vida. Ela dirá se devo ou não tocá-la. – disse, movido pelo forte sentimento que tomava conta de seu coração.

- Sr. Jinenji! – Rin chamou-o, aflita ante suas palavras descontroladas. Ele definitivamente não sabia com quem estava falando. Sabia que Sesshoumaru desaprovava o relacionamento amoroso entre youkais e humanos. E mais ainda de seu desprezo por meio-youkais como seu irmão.

- Meio-youkai impertinente! Afaste-se dela! – Jinenji permaneceu imóvel olhando a expressão de raiva tomar conta da face de Sesshoumaru.

O inexorável youkai elevou seu braço direito e sua mão foi envolta por uma estranha luz verde-amarelada. - Eu disse para se afastar dela!

Acompanhando um pequeno movimento executado por Sesshoumaru, a luz pareceu alongar-se e tomou forma de um chicote, o qual foi atirado contra Jinenji habilmente pelo youkai cachorro enfurecido.

- Sr. Jinenjiiiiii! – Rin gritou por ele e, numa atitude desesperada, atirou-se na frente do meio-youkai, sendo atingida verticalmente pelo mortal chicote de Sesshoumaru, que só teve tempo de diminuir a velocidade do golpe.

Sentindo dores atrozes de seu ombro direito até a altura do cotovelo esquerdo, Rin caiu ajoelhada no chão a frente de Jinenji. O meio-youkai, por hora com sua forma humana, apressou-se a segurar o corpo já sem vida da moça antes que a mesma caísse completamente.

- Srta. Rin...! – gritou Jinenji desesperado, abraçando sua amada desajeitadamente.

Sesshoumaru observava tudo à distância, já tendo guardado sua arma. Seus olhos cor-de-âmbar voltaram a tomar a expressão fria e impassível de sempre. Ele parecia uma muralha de gelo e pedra.

Um brilho envolveu Jinenji repentinamente e este, aos poucos, foi voltando à sua forma de meio-youkai, sem soltar Rin de seu abraço.

- Por que o senhor fez isso? Por queeee? Como pode ter tanto rancor em sua alma...? – Jinenji questionou Sesshoumaru, com grossas lágrimas brotando de seus grandes olhos.

Corajosamente, Jinenji sequer piscou ante os próximos movimentos do poderoso youkai. Sesshoumaru caminhava majestosamente em direção do meio-youkai.

- Eu mandei afastar-se dela. – Sesshoumaru falou friamente, parando pouco a frente do monstruoso Jinenji.

- O que pretende...? – perguntou o meio-youkai, apertando Rin em seus braços em uma atitude protetora.

- Não vou repetir a ordem. – Sesshoumaru pousou a mão na bainha de uma de suas espadas ameaçadoramente.

Jinenji, ainda receoso, obedeceu, deixando Rin deitada sobre a terra, mas ficou completamente estarrecido ao vê-lo desembainhar a espada e atingir novamente o corpo da moça. Um longo brilho azul sobrenatural saiu do ferimento de Rin.

Sesshoumaru, vendo os emissários do outro mundo, semicerrou seus olhos e cortou a todos os pequenos seres.

Após isso, guardou a arma e tomou o corpo de Rin em seus braços. Ela ainda trazia as flores que colhera enroscadas na mão esquerda.

Um silêncio se seguiu em que o tirano youkai parecia aguardar alguma coisa acontecer. Rin abriu os olhos lentamente, para espanto do meio-youkai. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do rosto do príncipe youkai e ela olhou espantada de Jinenji para Sesshoumaru e de novo para Jinenji. Sem entender muita coisa, esperou que Sesshoumaru a colocasse no solo novamente, o que ele fez lentamente.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru... – falou ela de repente, jogando-se ao pés dele e permanecendo de cabeça baixa perante o youkai – Por favor... Por favor, Sr. Sesshoumaru... Não mate o Sr. Jinenji... Por favor... Ele é muito bom e nunca me fez mal algum... Por favor...

Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas que brotavam dos cintilantes olhos da moça.

"Não entendo esta menina. Porque protege esse meio youkai insignificante?" – pensou Sesshoumaru, sem alterar seu olhar desprovido de emoções – "Não entendo minha própria reação. Por que me descontrolei? Este meio-youkai desprezível me fez isso? Não. Não foi por causa dele. Mas, então..."

Sesshoumaru deu-lhes as costas, muito aborrecido, afastando-se sem pressa.

- Ahn? – exclamou Rin, surpresa – Sr. Jinenji... – voltou-se em direção do meio-youkai e executou uma reverência – Eu sinto muito, Sr. Jinenji...

- Não diga nada. – respondeu Jinenji, intuitivamente percebendo a situação – Não precisa se explicar. Você será feliz. Terei sempre um grande carinho por você. Vá agora. E se ainda puder algum dia, sua visita me deixará muito feliz. - Jinenji despediu-se com os olhos marejados.

Rin sorriu com as palavras confortadoras de Jinenji. Agradeceu-as. Após outra reverência, correu para alcançar Sesshoumaru e, já distante, acenou um último adeus.

"Sei que perdi a batalha... Rin já tem o amor de outra pessoa." - concluiu Jinenji entristecido enquanto ela desaparecia no horizonte.

-------

"Este sentimento é totalmente desconhecido para mim... pela primeira vez perdi o controle das minhas emoções..." – Sesshoumaru prosseguia confuso com seus pensamentos e também com seus passos – "O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu a vi crescer ao meu lado e só há pouco tempo me dei conta no que ela se transformou..." - lembrou-se de ter sentido uma perturbação estranha naquela tarde em que a surpreendeu, sem querer, banhando-se no lago. Era a primeira vez que a via como mulher e não mais uma criança que o seguia obediente por toda a parte. - "Não deveria ter me importado tanto assim já que os humanos costumam mesmo se apaixonar por youkais, mas eu! E porque ela se preocupou tanto com aquele meio-youkai ordinário? E ele não será o último a tentar conquistá-la." - continuou se dando conta aos poucos de uma emoção que pela primeira vez admitia. Estava completamente atordoado com a falta de controle sobre seu coração. - "Poderei eu, um youkai completo, ter me deixado cativar por uma humana? Será possível que eu..."

Mais tarde, tendo Jaken juntado-se a eles com Aruru, o grupo parou sobre o topo de um morro.

Sesshoumaru observava o horizonte distante e Jaken, assombrado, julgou tê-lo visto sorrir tenuamente em certo momento.

"O Sr. Sesshoumaru mudou muito desde que a menina Rin nos acompanha." – refletiu Jaken, satisfeito – "Não posso afirmar o que se passa pela mente do Sr. Sesshoumaru, mas eu acho que seu coração de pedra, que muitos julgavam não existir, amoleceu-se. O sentimento dele para com Rin não deve ser apenas de proteção a uma humana."

"Não será o último..." – Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar do horizonte para uma paisagem que, em sua opinião, era muito mais bonita: Rin, que despreocupada, se divertia em seguir uma borboleta em seu vôo de flor em flor, os longos cabelos esvoaçando com a brisa e o sorriso resplandecente. – "Mas ninguém roubará este meu tesouro."

------- -------

(E chegamos ao fim de mais uma fanfic minha. Espero que tenham gostado desta resposta ao desafio da Lonestar Karina (eu deveria escrever um romance com Jinenji).

Obrigada a todos que leram! E continuem acompanhando minhas estórias, hein? Eu as faço com muito carinho especialmente para vocês. Mil beijinhos.)


End file.
